


Hair

by tonksremus



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Helena is a great listner, and is very soft, she just really loves her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonksremus/pseuds/tonksremus
Summary: This came from two things. One, my best friend asked me if he could buy one of my silk pillowcases anywhere because his gf has hair like mine and he wants her to be comfortable if she spends the night. Two, the articles I read about how the production team listened to Jurnee's hair request. Anyway, Helena is very sweet and just wants to help her gf, ok?
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 23
Kudos: 213





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two things. One, my best friend asked me if he could buy one of my silk pillowcases anywhere because his gf has hair like mine and he wants her to be comfortable if she spends the night. Two, the articles I read about how the production team listened to Jurnee's hair request. Anyway, Helena is very sweet and just wants to help her gf, ok?

The mall was the last place Helena wanted to be. The sugared-up screaming kids. People rushing to buy things they didn't need. And that shitty pizza that can always be found in the food court. Everything that was wrong with Americal or at least that's what Sal would say.

But when Helena makes a promise, she keeps it. She had promised Cass to buy whatever the young girl wanted if her grades were good this quarter. And her grades were good. Better than good-- Cass was on the fucking on the honor roll, which is not what any of them expected, though they would never tell the younger girl that.

So here Helena was, on a Friday night, buying Cass expensive friendship bracelets from a jewelry store in the mall. Why Cass had all of a sudden wanted these friendship bracelets instead of the diamond-encrusted lock picking kit, who knows? It definitely wasn't because of the girl that Cass had struck up an intense friendship with who was practically a certified genius. No way. And it totally had nothing to do with the homecoming dance coming up. 

(That was sarcasm. Helena can do sarcasm now. Because she's cool.)

It was cute. And Cass had given Helena so much shit about her bumbling attempt to ask Dinah out that watching the teenager suffer through this crush felt like justice. But, Helena hoped that Cass had the same luck that she had with Dinah. Having a girlfriend was _awesome._

Tonight's mission was to get in and out of the mall before Dinah came home from her spa trip with Harley, Ivy, and Ellen. Ellen, Renee's kinda girlfriend, might be a DA, but she was willing to turn a blind eye for Renee and her friends as long as they weren't committing any violent crimes in front of her. (The lawyer had given them the address and watched as they torched a warehouse of a sex trafficker she wasn't able to charge due to crooked judges in Gotham. Renee had come back two days later with a limp and wearing a thick scarf- it was June)

As Helena turns the corner, she comes to a dead stop. The jewelry store had a line going out of the door. 

Fuck. 

If Helena hated anything more than malls, it was the _Goblet of Fire_ film... and lines. 

Goddamnit.

What was she supposed to do now?

///

Five profanity filled laps around the mall and two pretzels later, Helena feels like she was going to pull out her hair. Maybe she would be better off waiting in the line.

...

No, she couldn't do that to herself. 

Helena considers coming back to the mall tomorrow, or possibly beg Dinah to come back tomorrow for her.

"Girl, honestly, it's the best thing I've bought for my hair. It's the perfect locing gel for my hair." A woman whose hair is styled in well kept locs says in front of her. 

The woman she's talking to reaches out to touch her friend's hair, "It doesn't even feel like you have anything in there. Nice form too."

Helena walks a little faster to get closer to the other women. Dinah had been complaining about wanting to maintain her own locs better after a few months of lax care. Helena didn't get it, not really, she always thought Dinah looked beautiful. And to be honest, she wasn't sure how Dinah kept her hair in that style. But she loved it, and if Dinah wanted to take better care of her hair, then Helena would help.

The trained assassin clears her throat, "Excuse me?"

The two women turn around to look Helena. The one who caught Helena's attention first glances at her warily, "Yes?"

"I, uh," Helena clears her throat again, "Your hair is cool."

"Thank you?" The young woman replies as her friend snickers.

Helena nods, "You're welcome." 

The snickering girl tugs at her friend, "Let's go do that thing Diane."

"Right, that thing," Diane repeats as she backs away.

"Wait!" Helena stops them, "I'm not a creep, I just want to know where you got the stuff for your hair."

Diane and her friend look at each other in confusion, "What?"

Helena shrugs, not wanting it to seem that she was, in fact, a creep that had been eavesdropping on them, "The stuff that you said worked well for your hair. I want it."

Diane laughs, "Sorry honey, I don't think it's going to work in your hair."

"Not for me," Helena huffs, why couldn't they just give her the name of the stuff, "my girlfriend has hair like yours. She wants to maintain her locs? I think that's what she said... you guys have that so... I thought I'd try to get her whatever you guys were talking about." Helena trails off as the other two women stare at her again. 

In unison, the two women let out a long, "Awwwwwww."

Helena flinches at the large brown eyes that were staring at her like she was a Disney animal. This wasn't cute. This was a mission. A mission to get the hair gel, or spray, or whatever it was they used. 

"My name's Courtney. This is Diane. And we will show you what you need, honey."

///

Helena leaves the beauty store in the mall with a large bag full of products, accessories, and Courtney and Diane's numbers.

("We want to meet the girl that has you wrapped around her finger." Courtney teases as she passes Helena a silk pillowcase.

Helena can only nod as she asks, "Should I get silk sheets too?")

Nearly out of the mall, Helena realizes that she forgot about Cass's bracelets.

Damnit. 

///

Helena is lying in bed when she hears the girls get back in. She kept the door to her room cracked, hoping that Dinah will peak her head in before going to her room. As the footsteps pass her room, Helena feels herself deflate slightly. 

She knows that she could go to Dinah. Say hello. Get a soft kiss and a nice hug. But Helena's still working on how to express what she wants what it comes to feelings. So instead, she shoves the jewelry box further under her pillow and turns up the volume on her movie of choice.

A few minutes pass, Bella decides to go to Italy, and Helena hears clearly from Dinah's room, "What the fuck?"

Helena's eyes widen. Had she gotten the wrong color pillowcase? Did Dinah hate the numerous bottles that now filled her cabinet? Did her new friends Diane and Courtney lead her astray? But they had shared a bag of kettle corn, Helena thought that meant something. 

Dinah's head pops into Helena's room. The woman doesn't look mad, which is a good sign. Helena must be a sight; she's hiding under her weighted blanket so that only the top of her head is visible, Dinah rolls her.

"You're not in trouble, you big goof." Dinah tells her before she throws herself onto the bed. The singer pulls the blanket down from her girlfriend's face and kisses her softly, "Since when do you know about hair? You barely brush your hair, Miss. Sexily Disheveled."

Helena can feel her face heat up as she tries to escape Dinah's strong, curious gaze. "I had help."

Dinah chuckles as she brings her hand to cup Helena's face so that the other woman can't look away, "Oh yeah, you talking to other girls, H?"

"Yes?"

Dinah kisses her again, "I love that you don't know you're supposed to say no that."

Helena's brow furrows, "But that would be lying. And I won't lie to you."

"God," Dinah kisses her again, "You're perfect."

"You're perfect." Helena refutes. 

It's Dinah's turn to look away from the intensity of her lover's eyes. She notices the silk-covered pillowcases on this bed too, and smiles. Helena notices as she brings a hand to play with Dinah's hair.

Helena nervously laughs, "I was told that the silk would be good for your hair. Something about natural oils I think. I don't know, Courtney is like a hair genius, so I didn't ask many questions. And you spend the night in my room a lot, so I thought I might as well get a few for my room?"

"Helena," Dinah starts as she looks at Helena in that soft way Renee always laughs at them for, "where the fuck did you go today to learn all of this?"

"I overheard these girls talking about this stuff they put in their hair that they loved at the mall. And they had hair like yours, so I just asked. They were really nice, explained their routine and everything so I could help with your hair if you wanted. " Helena trails off as she notices Dinah's eyes tearing up, "Dinah?"

Dinah lays her head on Helena's chest and takes a deep breath, "I love you, Helena."

Oh.

That's the first time those words had been used. 

Helena expects her body to go stiff. For her to freeze before running out the room and fleeing into the night. If someone told Helena a year ago she would be with a beautiful woman and be happy for the first time in almost fifteen years she would have stabbed them. 

But now? Now her body wraps itself around Dinah, trying to somehow absorb the other woman into herself, so they never have to part. 

"I love you too, Dinah." Helena whispers.

They lay their silently for a moment. Just breathing together.

"I have a gift for you." Helena whispers, she feels like anything louder might wake her up from what she's sure is a dream.

Dinah looks up at her with an incredulous smile, "You take the time to buy me hair products, learn how to deal with my hair, and you buy me another gift?"

"The first two weren't gifts," Helena tells her, she's confused again, "I just did that because I should? Right? You care about your hair, so I care about your hair. That's how that works, I think?"

Dinah kisses the small frown on Helena's face, "Yeah, baby, that's how it works. You're just so sweet; I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Helena huffs, "You were born."

"Ok, stop frowning or you're going to get wrinkles," Dinah says with a laugh. 

Helena reaches under her pillow and pulls at a long, rectangle jewelry box. "I had to get those bracelets for Cass's not crush, and I thought I'd get something for my crush too." It's something a little cheekier than Helena would usually say, but a love declaration does wonders for the self-confidence apparently.

Struggling to look down at Dinah due to their positions, Helena sits up and shifts Dinah in her lap. The assassin passes the box to Dinah, "I thought of us when I saw it."

With shaky fingers, Dinah opens the box. Laying in the satin cushion is a gold necklace with two sapphires, yellow and purple—their colors. 

"Oh Helena," Dinah lets out as she traces the chain with her finger, "it's beautiful."

"Can I put it on you?" Helena asks her.

Dinah puts the box in her lap and sweeps her hair into her hands, offering Helena her neck without a thought, "Please."

Helena carefully picks up the necklace and places it on her girlfriend's neck. She's careful to clasp it away from Dinah's hair. "Beautiful."

Dinah leans in to kiss Helena. The kiss is deep and conveys everything that the two are thinking at the moment. Though neither of them knows it, they're both wondering when they'll exchange even more significant jewelry. 

The two women are broken out of their moment as music starts to play from the movie credits. 

"H," Dinah says against Helena's lips, "turn off the TV."

Helena scrambles to find the remote with one hand as she continues to try and kiss Dinah. She's successful and the room goes quiet and gets a little darker. The only light in the room is now coming from the purple Christmas lights Cass had gotten her. 

Dinah pulls back from the kiss to whip off her top. As usual, Helena is completely floored from being in such close proximity to Dinah's boobs. Her hands, like magnets, reach up to cup them. The sight of Dinah in only the necklace she bought her and a lacey bralette is enough to fry Helena's remaining brain cells. 

"Slow your horses chief, let me get under the covers." Dinah jokes. The singer pulls back the covers and stops. "Baby, did you get new sheets?"

Helena nods, "Sometimes you like to throw pillows off the bed when we... you know."

Dinah snorts, "H, you have your hands on my tits, you can say fuck."

"No. Anyway, the sheets feel really nice, and they had them in purple, so why not?"

Dinah pulls Helena into another bruising kiss. They both pull back when they're too desperate for air to ignore it. Dinah's hand finds it's way into Helena's hair and wraps it around her fist, "Baby, I'm going to make you scream tonight. God, I love you."

As Helena is being pushed onto her back and Dinah begins to pull off her clothes, Helena is able to think of one last coherent thought.

Maybe malls weren't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I have a few ideas for what I'll do next, I really love writing for the two of them so you guys are stuck with me. See you next time!


End file.
